Something Beautiful
by DisenchantedLullabies
Summary: A SleepingHook fanfiction. Mainly AU. Rated T for now. Aurora has always seen Phillip as her true love. But the course of true love can change. But what if there was another man before Phillip? In the form of a villainous captain named Killian Jones...Or Captain Hook.
1. You Double Crossed Me Once

I ship SleepingHook so much. I realise that they will probably never be canon but hey, a girl can dream!

Dedicated to Amaye who ships them like I do.

* * *

"Phillip...Phillip..." My voice whispered the name of my true love. The one who had awoken me from my sleeping curse. The one who I loved. The one who had lost his soul. I opened my eyes, sighing at the sight. I was still here, in the hold of the _Jolly Roger_. I had been taken by Cora again, my heart back in her possession, something that the captain of this ship had taken from me once again. Muffled voices came from above me, which unsettled me. The sound of soft thumping came closer to the door that held here. That could only mean one thing...We had arrived at this 'Storybrooke' that Cora had mentioned on more than one occasion.

I lifted my head as the sound of the thumping came closer to me, only to see the pirate grinning towards me. "Good evening, princess. No crying this time?" He questioned, leaning against the side of the room, playing with the hook which had as replacement for his left hand. I didn't speak a reply, as the words in my head were far too insulting to be spoken of by a princess. Instead, I just threw him a glare hoping that it would deter him from speaking again. However, it just made him laugh. Noticing how he had begun to step closer to me, I looked around, trying to find an escape. My right hand was handcuffed to the hold, so running was out of the question. He leaned down, placing his hook under my chin to lift my head. The metal was cool against my skin and it brewed fear inside my head. If Phillip were here, he'd know what to do.

"Oh, come on Princess. Speak to me." Hook requested, moving his hook from my chin to the handcuff that held me. With one quick swoop, a spark flew as he used his good hand to remove the thick, metallic holder from my wrist. "I'm setting you free now. If I were you, I'd go and get some allies. Maybe Snow and the Swan girl." He suggested, helping me to my feet. I had been through this before. And he had double crossed me. I wasn't going to fall for his ruse again.

"Why should I believe you, pirate? It wouldn't be the first time you have tricked me." I replied, holding my regal tone even though my words were harsher than they should have been. "I'm here to get my vengence on the crocodile who stole my happiness. Kidnapping a princess isn't in my best interest. Stay here or go. I'm just giving you the choice." He stated, stepping away from me to go up to the deck of his ship. Many thoughts ran through my head. What if he was being truthful? If I stayed, I'd be in danger. But if I left, I might have had a chance. Shaking my head, I pulled my feathered shawl over my shoulders before lifting my dress slightly, leaving the hold of his ship.

When I stepped onto the deck, the cool air sent shivers down my spine but I didn't show it around the pirate, whose eyes were burning into me. I ignored this and ran off, only to have him grab my wrist. "Wait a moment." He stated, reaching into his jacket to pull out a box. My heart. Before I could speak, he had replaced my heart back into my chest. "Now go." He added, turning away. Confusion ran through my mind but I found myself running off. However, I wanted to turn and run back, question his motives. Stopping in my tracks, I sighed. What was I feeling?


	2. What Did I Do?

Thanks for the nice comments about this fanfic so far. I will do what I can to keep it coming since it has gone down better than I ever imagined.

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend, Lauren.

* * *

A few days had passed since the villainous captain had returned my heart to me and the confusion was still set in the back of my mind. He had no reason to give me it back. After all, I was a hostage, taken as leverage by Cora. Ever since that event had occurred, the pirate hadn't left my mind, a thought that I was not particularly glad about it. But it kept my mind from the loss of my true love.

"Aurora! Are you still coming with us to the ship? After all, we don't know where it is. Only Cora, Hook and you know." Emma's voice brought me back to reality, tearing me from my thoughts, something I was truly thankful for. I couldn't keep allowing the pirate to invade my mind like that. Shaking my head, I leaned forward from the bed where Snow had insisted I stay until they found a way for me to return to the Enchanted Forest. My feet hit the floor with a soft thump as I stumbled to my feet. It felt weird to be here. I still hadn't adjusted to the idea of being in a world completely different from my kingdom.

Once I had adjusted my dress and pulled the shawl around my shoulders, I stepped carefully towards Snow and Emma, who needed my assistance to find the ship. It was rare that people asked for my help so I hadn't hesistated to take a chance to prove my worth. After all, I did owe them. More Snow than Emma though. I had drawn my dagger to her throat and blamed her for Phillip's soulless state. I followed them out of the house that Snow owned and lived in with Emma, Charming and from time to time, Henry. The place was small but she wanted me to be safe and having me in the next room was her way of making sure I would be.

A few minutes passed and we were standing before the Jolly Roger and the air was causing me to shiver like crazy. This land was a lot colder than I assumed it would be. I felt a tap on my arm, forcing me to turn my head towards the blonde figure to my left. "Come on, Aurora. We'll protect you. We just need clues as to what Cora is wanting here." Emma assured me before I nodded, following them onto the ship. The place we headed was the captain's cabin, where sterotypical pirate captains kept their important artifacts. However, when we walked into the cabin, we were confronted by the infamous Captain Hook, who had spotted us coming to the ship and followed. I stood back as Emma pushed him against the side of the room, his blue eyes burning into me as if begging for the kindness I had shown him before. But no. He had lost any trust I held towards him. Returning my heart didn't excuse him taking it in the first place. With him being held away, Snow grabbed my arm and pulled me away, leading me off the ship, only for us to be followed by Emma.

When I stepped off the ship, I felt my shoe loosen. I leaned down, to lace it up again. "Go on without me. I'll catch up." I told the pair who didn't have time to argue with me. When I stood up, I felt the hook against my throat again, but it wasn't digging into the skin. It was just...there. I turned around only to see Hook standing far too close to me for my liking. "Oh, Princess. Is this any way to thank me for returning your heart?" He questioned, using his hook to brush my hair from my neck. "Considering you took it from me in the first place, I don't see why I should thank you. But since you bring it up, answer a question. What compelled you to give it back?" I replied, my eyes boring into his.

This question disarmed the pirate who stepped away from me, turning away. "I refuse to answer your question." He stated, walking over to edge of the pier. His tone forced me to roll my eyes but in a trance, I found myself following him. "I want an answer, Hook. You owe me that much for the pain you caused." I replied, standing by his side but I kept my distance. Suddenly, I noticed how he had pulled me around to face him, a look of anger on his features. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, his hand gripping my arm tightly. I leaned forward slightly, raising my eyebrow at him. "Try me." I insisted. I needed to know. I deserved to know.

I felt the grip on my arm loosen as his expression got softer. "I cannot stand by and watch another person I care about get their heart crushed. So I gave it back to you." Hook spoke, letting go of my arm before he walked away again. I stood there for a moment, trying to work out what he had said. Care? Turning to face him, my eyes opened in shock. "Care?" I called out, following him once again. "Leave it, princess." The pirate ordered, not turning back to face me. I shook my head, placing my hand against his shoulder. "I won't leave it. Tell me. Earn my forgiveness." I commanded.

I suddenly felt him shrugging his shoulder, causing me to drop my hand to my side. He wouldn't speak, I guessed. "Fine. Don't explain yourself." I spoke, turning to walk away from him as he had done to me. But instead, he grabbed my wrist, using it to pull me closer. His hook was used to brush the stray strands of hair from my face once again before I felt his lips against my own. At first, I returned it, forgetting who the man with his arm around my waist was. But common sense quickly kicked in and I used my hand to push him away from me. "No..." I whispered, shaking my head as I turned away properly, heading back to Snow's home.

His kiss had felt oddly familiar. Gentle, safe...The last thing I had expected from him. What had I done? He wasn't Phillip. He wasn't the man I loved. But the familiarity was confusing. I had only ever kissed Phillip. But I couldn't deny that the pirate had stirred up emotions that I didn't even know I could feel towards anyone, let alone to someone other than my prince. Realising how I had begun to trace my lips with my fingers, I sighed. "Why did I kiss him back?" I whispered to myself, my heart racing within my chest. "I have Phillip. He is my true love. I cannot feel for a pirate." I reminded myself, finally reaching the home of Snow and Emma. I wouldn't reveal the event with Hook. Not until I understood it myself.


	3. One Chance That Is All I Ask

Sorry for the delay in my new chapters. I was without internet for a month and was suffering writers block when I tried to write more. But I'm back and hoping to add new stories. If people have requests, ask and you may receive.

* * *

It had been a few days since my incident with Captain Hook. I still questioned why I had returned the kiss I had been given by the pirate. Lately, he had been invading my dreams. Only, the dream felt familiar. Shaking my head, I stepped out of the home belonging to the Charmings. The beach. That was where I needed to be. I needed to be alone. I adored the Charmings, they were great with me and David had become a brother figure to me. But, I still had my own internal conflictions to deal with. And one particular confliction was the pirate. I hated him, I had to. He had betrayed me once. Yes, he had returned my heart. Twice. And he had kissed me, tried to convince me that he cared. No, I wasn't a fool. He was just playing with me. That was the only explanation.

As I walked through the street, I looked down at my dress. It wasn't the one I was accustomed to. It was new. Emma had insisted that I had a change of attire. My lilac coloured dress had been replaced with a blue that rivaled the colour of the sky. I hadn't chosen it, David had. But I loved it. It meant a lot to me that they would do something like that, just because the dress I was wearing when I arrived was in tatters. They had also invested in new shoes, ones that were solid. They had taken a little bit of getting used to but that was done now. I ran my fingers through my sandy blonde hair, my pale eyes settling on the beach. Within moments, I was walking along the sand, a place that reminded me of home. The castle near the beach. People called the place "The Kingdom of the Sands". Therefore, I became known as the "Princess of the Sands".

I stepped closer to the ocean, sitting down on the sand, removing my shoes and placing them to my left. Slowly, I replaced my feet on the sand, the waves washing over them, bringing a smile to my lips. For a moment, I felt as if I had somehow returned home. I closed my eyes, imagining it.

"Good morning, Princess." A voice spoke, causing me to open my eyes and turn in the direction. Hook. Of course, who else would it be? I didn't answer him though, I refused to. "You wouldn't be ignoring me, would you?" He then questioned, which lead to me to exhaling. Before I had the chance to speak up, he had sat himself down next to me, to my right. Once I exhaled again, I allowed my eyes to settle on him. "What reason do I have to ignore you, Captain?" I answered, trying to act as if I couldn't recall anything happening. I had no other choice. I could not let him know that his kiss had been on my mind. That I had been dreaming of him, rather than finding myself in the Netherworld. I would never hear the end of it if I had.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. But, if you have indeed forgotten…I could always remind you." The pirate offered, leaning forward. For a moment, I felt tempted to allow it but instead, I moved back. "Fine. I admit I know exactly what you are referring to. And to answer your question, yes, I am ignoring you. So, if you would leave me alone…" I finally stated, picking up my shoes and standing up, ready to walk away from him. But, instead, I felt a grip on my wrist, which pulled me back down. I dropped my shoes in the water and landed on the torso of the male. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, my tone taking on a rather offended tint. I pushed myself up, standing up once again to brush away the sand from my dress and my hands. "Oh, come on. It was all in good fun." He answered, standing near me once again. Rolling my eyes, I looked over at him, folding my arms over my chest. "I hope you realise you caused me to drop my shoes. Now, they will be washed away by the current." I complained, keeping my regal composure as best as I could. It was difficult around him though. He made my heart race but my blood boil.

Turning around, I began to walk away, sad with the loss of my shoes. "Princess, wait!" He called out, running to walk alongside me. He held my shoes out using his only hand, which made me sigh. "You are confusing me, Captain. I don't understand what you're doing." I admitted, stopping in my tracks. The pirate then stood in front of me, my shoes still in his hand. He locked his eyes onto mine, causing me to look away. "You feel something for me, don't you?" He asked me, alarming me. "What? No! That is a ridiculous accusation." I answered, which made him laugh at me. "Why are you laughing, pirate?"

His laughter continued for a few moments before he finally answered her. "Defensive. So, you obviously do feel something. Is that why you've been avoiding me?" That particular statement disarmed me. I couldn't admit to something like that. "That would make no sense." I replied, before I saw him drop my shoes and edge even closer to me. "If you truly feel nothing for me, then why did you kiss me back? And now, why are you still standing here?" Hook asked me, which made me think. I had no answer. Suddenly, his hook was pushing my hair out of my face as he had before. "Exactly, princess." He pointed out, pressing his lips to mine. Without thinking, I allowed my hands to rest on his arms, returning it for a few moments before he pulled away from me. I had to speak now. "Fine. Maybe I do feel something. But I shouldn't." I confessed, stepping away from him.

Before I noticed, he was standing in front of me once again. He leaned forward again, resting his forehead against mine. "Give me a chance, love. Let me prove to you that I'm not the villain you will have stories of. One chance. That is all I ask, princess." He asked. At first I wasn't sure what to think, or what to say. "I still love Philip. He is my true love." I spoke, attempting to walk off again but he stopped me, using his hand. "He's gone. You said so yourself. So, why not give me the chance I ask for?" The pirate argued. I sighed. Was this betraying Philip? But then again, I was stuck here. Snow and Emma had explained that there we all trapped in Storybrooke. "How can I believe you're not playing a game with me?" I then asked. "You just need to trust me, sweetheart." Hook answered me.

My eyes locked to the ocean for a few moments, trying to work out of I could take such a risk. Yes, I was attracted to him. Maybe, I did feel something for him. But I knew better. I shouldn't have felt anything. "One chance, captain." Once the words had left my lips, I realised what I had said to him. I was agreeing to his. "Please, call me Killian, love." He told me, replacing his lips on mine once again. And I felt my heart racing in a way I knew it shouldn't. "Don't make me regret giving you this chance…Killian." I spoke after I pulled my head back from his. "I give you my word, Aurora." He agreed. With a smile, I allowed myself to kiss him once more time, secretly hoping he would keep his word. I was done losing the people I cared for.


End file.
